dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Baker/Tropes
* Cool Car: ** His VCMC Bulletant, Brockstar. * Deep South: ** His voice for USAball is this. * "Do It Yourself" Theme Tune: ** He sings the English version of "Doraemon ten un peto máxico" (one of the Galician themes for Doraemon), entitled "Doraemon has a magic pocket", with backing vocals by Hörður Faheemsson (credited with his Anglicized name Horace Faheem), Lex Sinclair, Burnji Yarran, Chicky E. (credited with her real name Gretchen Zappos), and Kitty Saughai. Burnji and Lex had roles on all three the of dubs he participated in (this one being the 1990's El Kadsreian dub for LUK Internacional). He, Kitty, Hörður, and Antanico Matsushita later re-recorded that English version for a couple later episodes. * Directed by Cast Member: ** He directed all aspects of the El Kadsreian English dub of Crayon Shin-chan: dubbing direction, voice direction, and musical direction. He also voiced Hiroshi Nohara (Shin-chan's dad), and casted Maja Prebensen as the titular character. He also got Jaylin Rounds, the girl he knew since first visiting Capulco, to sing the theme song. To this day, Christopher Berger jokes that "Brock thinks LUK are blind to censorship". * He Really Can Sing: ** Good lord. He can sing really well, and is the singing double for several of his fellow Countryballs: The Animated Series castmates. * Here We Go Again!: ** When he learned LUK and PPE were going to dub the 2005 Doraemon anime for El Kadsre (English dubs for the North American and European markets didn't come until 2015). Mainly because he believed "Suneo isn't gonna get a break from LUK anytime soon!". * Playing Against Type: ** USAball and Reichtangle are giant jerks. is a rich d**k. And is a curious unlucky bird. * Real Life Writes the Plot: ** His voice for originated from an accident in his childhood where got a stick lodged up one of his nostrils. Said incident required surgery to his nose. ** Brock started off in voice acting after Christopher Berger found him mocking Antanico Matsushita for an outfit he was wearing, and found the mocking imitation of the Vicnoran Antanico he was using to be a well-done voice. * Running Gag: ** Brock tends to do his voices at convention panels and the EKBA announce table. He also has a plastic ventriloquist dummy of Suneo, so expect him to pull a often. And when the rest of the Doraemon V.A's (Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar, Neil Lufaqi, Sarah Rainer, Andy Wilson, and Naoki Takenaka) got dummies of their characters in mid-2018, he was no longer alone (Naoki has three Dorami dummies: one regular, one in Doracula form, and one with a Harajuki design). ** Also, expect him to bring along some international or regional soft drinks; especially , , or . * Unsound Effect: ** He can be heard vocalizing to the tune of the synth line when Doraemon yells out the "This is the flying cap!" line in one of the El Kadsreian English Dorameon themes. This was improvised by him for that version (and how abrupt it was why LUK ordered a re-recording for later episodes). Category:Brock Baker Category:Tropes